Topic:Weapons
Weapons Weapons are used to inflict damage to mobs, specific types of weapons provide bonuses to specific stats, such as staffs providing "Intellect". Staffs Melee weapons used by mages, they provide bonuses to "Intellect" stat, increasing damage done by spells and decreased mana consumption. Wood Staff A simple long wooden stick, with two darker parts on each end. Obtainable from any mob except for bosses. Rarity: Poor - Low damage - Low attack speed - Old Mage Staff Resembles a shabby, patched up staff Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Low melee damage - Low attack speed - Silverine Staff Resembles a silver staff with a glowing gemstone on top Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit strikers and assassins. Rarity: Uncommon - Low damage - Low attack speed - Swords Melee weapons used by warriors, well-rounded and can be wielded with shields. Wooden Sword A wooden sword with a spiky end. Obtainable from any mob except bosses. Rarity : Poor - Medium attack speed - Medium damage - Starting weapon for every new adventurer - Provides with 2 Strength Steel Sword A bulky blade made from steel. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Medium attack speed - Medium damage - Provides with 5 Strength Blacksteel Sword A dark blade, the sawteeth on the back imply it's a swordbreaker. Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit strikers and assassins. Rarity: Uncommon - Medium attack speed - Medium damage - Greatswords Two handed, slow and bulky, but despite that, deal the most damage per hit out of all melee weapons. Bronze Greatsword A huge blade forged out of bronze. Obtainable from any mob except for bosses. Rarity : Poor - Slow attack speed - High damage - Provides with 3 Strength Steel Greatsword A bigger version of the steel sword. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Slow attack speed - High damage - Crimson Greatsword An enormous red and glowing blade, with decorative spikes on the pommel and guard. Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit strikers and assassins. Rarity : Uncommon - Slow attack speed - High damage - Provides with 12 Strength Daggers Their low damage is compensated by their fast swing speed, resulting in highest DPS out of all melee weapons. Bone Daggers A pair of two daggers carved out of bone, held together by a rope. Obtainable from any mob except for bosses. Rarity : Poor - Fast attack speed - Low damage - Provide with 2 Agility Steel Daggers Two daggers forged out of steel. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Fast attack speed - Low damage - Cobalt Daggers A pair of blue daggers that with a spiky end that look similar to a Wooden Sword. Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit strikers and assassins. Rarity: Uncommon - Fast attack speed - Low Damage - Bows Ranged weapons capable of delivering high DPS from a safe distance. Using bows with arcane arrow boosts its damage. Wood Bow A simple wooden bow with two darker parts on each end. Rarity : Poor - Fast attack speed - Low damage - Provides with 2 Agility Hunting Bow A wooden bow with a unique shape. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Fast attack speed - Low damage - Orc Bow A wooden bow with protruding bones sticking out of it, decorated by bits of leaves. Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit strikers and assassins. Rarity: Uncommon - Fast Attack Speed - Low damage -